Beauty
by nacobe
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Goten reflects on a special woman in his life.
1. Default Chapter

**Beauty**

**By NaCoBe**

**Hey everyone.  I know you're saying to yourselves, 'I KNOW she's not starting yet another story when she hasn't finished any of her other stories!!!!'  Well, I am.  It's a three chapter long fic that I thought was very cute.  You all know it falls within the Saiyajin Revived timeline.  It kind of flipped from past to future but it's easy reading.  **

**Disclaimer:  If I owed it I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.  I'd just add another series to the three that are already in existence.  I don't own Beauty performed by Dru Hill either.**

**_*…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song._**

*Wow, who would've  thought I would become the man I am today.  Here I am, standing here looking at the angel of my life, wondering when did she change.  I knew the day I saw her the she would hold my heart in the palm of her hands. She's special, anyone who knows her seems to feel to same way; even her grandfather( the one with the heart as cold as frozen steel) seems to become goo around her.  Her uncle, the self-centered idiot, can't seem to say no to her.  She's the light of everyone's life; especially mine.  *

#####

Goten and Bra laid in their bed enjoying their well deserved sleep.  Today they brought home their newborn babies from the hospital.  No one excepted them to have twins, let alone triplets, but they did; two boys, Ryoku, and Aikou; and one girl, Kaijin.  Unfortunately, the babies' homecoming wasn't the greatest.  Goten surrogate father , Yamucha, came unannounced with his new girlfriend, who just happened to be the long lost daughter of Vegeta that no one knew about, but Vegeta of course.  It was safe to say everyone was beyond shocked.  After everyone left Goten spent most of the night consoling his wife.

He turned in his bed and swore he heard someone cooing.  He looked over to Bra and saw she was well into a deep sleep.  He nudged her slowly to wake her but then decided against that idea.  Instead, he quietly rose out of the bed and went across the hall to his children's room.  He looked at his three newborns and saw his two boys were sound asleep, but his daughter wasn't. Kaijin was looking directly at him with her big chocolate brown eyes.  As he looked down at her, he could have swore he saw a little adoration in the child's eyes; like she knew she was daddy's little girl.  He smiled at her and wondered if he pick her up.  

*She's so beautiful. An equal balance of me and Bra.  Mom and Bulma. Hell, even dad and Vegeta!  I wonder whom her personality will reflect.  *

Goten decided to leave Kaijin her crib, after all, she wasn't crying.  As he turned to walk away from her, she began to whine softly as if she was giving warning of a major temper tantrum.  Goten turned back to look at her and she quickly stifled her complaint.  He stepped away again and she whined a little louder.  Goten smiled and said to himself,

*Okay, she's going to have her mom's personality.*

The man picked his daughter up out of the crib slightly awkward since it was his first time actually removing her from anyplace but her mother's arms. The little baby kept her gaze on her father as he quietly tipped from the room, not wanting to disturb his boys.  He softly padded around the hallway until he realized Kaijin was on her way back to sleep.

"That's right, sweetheart.  Go back to sleep so daddy can do the same."  Soon the little girl drifted into her slumber.  Goten walked slowly back into the room and placed her in her bed.  As he began to walk away, Kaijin opened her eyes again and loudly protested against her father's decision.  Goten quickly lifted her out of her bed, afraid that her wailing would set off the other two and rocked the little girl in his arms.  She looked back up at her father with her tear rimmed eyes as Goten said in a soft chuckle, 

"Yeah, we all know you are Bra Briefs' daughter. Stubborn just like her."  Kaijin groaned slightly as if she was answering her father back.  

As Goten softly paced the floor he got an odd idea.  He walked to the end of the hall and lifted the window wide enough for him to get out without hurting Kaijin.  He then raised his ki just enough to keep the baby warm and flew out the window.  He flew at a relatively slow pace as he watched Kaijin attempt to taste the wind by opening and closing her mouth.  He smiled and held the child closer to him.  Within minutes, he reached his destination and landed on the edge on a cliff.  He looked down at Kaijin and said,

"Kaijin, look.  Look at all the stars up in the sky."  As if she understood him, she took her gaze off of Goten and looked up at the sky. 

"Sweetheart, if you want any of those stars up there, I will try my best to give it to you.  You are my one and only daughter, therefore you are very special. I love you, my Beauty."  Kaijin continued to look up at the stars but began cooing.  Goten smiled and sat down on the cliff.  The two remained there until the sun began to peek it way over the horizon.

######

__

_Sorry I didn't notice you then,_

_Then again you didn't notice me._

_So we'll remain passer bys_

_Until the next time we speak._


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty Chapter 2

Hey I must really be on a role!!! Two stories on the same day!!!  Actually I'm broke and confind to the house so I figure why not be productive and update some ficcies!!!!  

**Disclaimer:  If I owed it I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.  I'd just add another series to the three that are already in existence.  I don't own Beauty performed by Dru Hill either.**

**_*…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song._**

Bra grabbed Goten's hand, bringing him out of his daydream.  He looked over to his wife of twenty-three years and is still in awe of how lovely she still looks.  She looked up at him and said,

"Hey you.  What are you thinking about?"  He smiled and softly replied,

"Nothing much, just stuff."  Bra squeezed his hand and said,

"You're nervous aren't you."  Goten shook his head and said,

"No, not really.  I know everything's going to turn out fine."  He then leaned down and kissed her softly, making sure not to mess up her makeup, a habit he had to learn over the years.  She let go of her husband's hand and went over to her mother, who had already started her flow of tears.

Goten walked away from the group forming around him so he could continue to think.

#########

"Come on Beauty, you can do it," Goten said with his arms stretched out in front of him.  He looked at his thirteen month old daughter encouragingly and smiled.  He could tell she was frustrated even at this age.  Her brothers have been walking for a month now.  He mentally cursed himself for carrying her so much.  Everyone says he spoils her but he doesn't care.

*She's my child and I'll spoil her all I want.*

He watched Kaijin's brow furrow as she let go of the end table.  She turned slightly and said in her little gibberish tone with her arms stretched out,

"Da da!!!"  Goten smiled brighter, he always loves to hear her call him.

"Come on Kaijin, walk to daddy.  You can do it." 

 The little girl frowned more as she realized she wasn't getting what she wanted, her daddy to come to her, and screamed,

"Da Da!!!!"  Instead of stepping towards her, her daddy stepped back.  Normally she would just sit down and begin to cry because she knew her daddy would come to her then, but she didn't feel like doing that.  She growled low in her throat as her tail stuck straight out from behind her and she began powering up, although she didn't know this.  The only thing she knew was her daddy wasn't doing what she wanted.

Goten stood up straight and watched Kaijin as she powered up and slowly but surely began to levitate off the ground.  His little girl was floating in midair and slowly making her way over to her father.  Goten chucked and aid as he continued to hold his arms out and said,

"It would be you to learn to fly before learning to walk.  Bra!!! You gotta see this!!!  Hurry up!!!"  

############################

__

_I'm hoping I can make you mine._

_Before another man steals your heart_

_And your beauty is mine,_

_I swear we will never be apart._

__

"Hey brother, how are you?"  Goten snapped out of another one of his daydreams to see his brother standing next to him.  He smiled politely and said, 

"About a good as a man could be on a day like today."  Gohan gave his younger brother a supportive pat on the back and said, 

"You know everything's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah,  I just didn't think this would happen so soon.  Where did the time go to?"  Gohan replied,

"I've asked myself the same question over and over again and have yet to come up with an answer."  Goten looked down at his spit polished black shoes and sighed.  His brother wrapped his arm around his shoulder and said,

"Well, if it's any constellation, I'm here for you when you need to talk."  Holding back tears,

Goten smiled reassuringly and said,

"Thanks man."

############################

"Daddy!! Daddy!!  Watch this!!!!  Uncle Uubuu taught me a new trick."  Goten stopped his katas and watched his daughter prepare for the trick she was so intent on show off.

"Okay sweet pea, go for it."  Kaijin closed her eyes and held her hand as if she was holding a ball.  Slowly a small ball of light flickered between her hands and she opened her eyes.  With a bright smile she said,

"See?  I can make ki balls!!!!"  Goten smiled brightly but made a mental note to give Uubuu a piece of his mind for showing his three-year-old child how to make ki balls.

"That's great honey!!!  Now you need to be careful with that…" Just as he said this, the toddler lowered her hands without dissipating the ball, causing it to hurl towards him.  Goten figured the blast wouldn't hurt since it came from a young child but braced himself slightly.  However, the ball never hit him and he saw his daughter controlling the ki with a point of her finger.  He watched in amazement as the girl maneuvered the ball in the air with ease and asked,

"When did uncle Uubuu show you this honey?"  The little girl continued to play with the ball in the air and said nonchalantly,

"When grampa and him were playing in the air."  Goten knew his daughter was talking about the sparring match his father and ersatz brother earlier today and decided to ask further,

"So how did uncle Uubuu teach you the trick?"  The girl swirled the ball in the air and said,

"When he did it with grampa.  It was pretty but he threw it at grampa and he yelled."  Goten smiled and thought,

*My little girl is something amazing!!!!  Learning complicated tricks just by watching.*

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong blast hitting him in his back.  He yelled as he flew and hit a nearby tree.  Kaijin looked at her father wide eyed and said, 

"Hey daddy you did what grampa did!!!!  It was funny!!!!"  The girl giggled and clapped her hands in innocent amusement.  Goten shook the stars and realized at that moment Kaijin was something beyond special. 

 __

__

_Walks by me everyday_

_Her and love are the same_

_The woman that stole my heart_

And Beauty is her name 

__

Yeah it was short but it's because I want it to be.  Well, I guess I will update sometime.  Review!!!  

**PEACE **

**NaCoBe **


End file.
